


【犬哈】受害人p先生

by lodging_hare



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sirry - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodging_hare/pseuds/lodging_hare
Summary: 双警au





	1. Chapter 1

“他真的是个尤物，西里斯。”男人目光迷离，两手举着在空气里划出两道对称S形曲线。  
“嗯。”被叫做西里斯的嘴里咬着一根香烟，敷衍地回答。  
“以我的经验，他绝对有一个好屁股，我可以透过他那身土到爆的衣服看出来，他的漂亮屁股有那么圆，那么翘，手感肯定也超级棒。而且，他的脸蛋几乎是我见过的最漂亮的脸蛋，那一双绿眼睛，你知道吗？又大又亮，从黑框眼镜后面看你一眼，你会感觉你的灵魂被它吸走了。唉，正是年轻爱玩的年纪，他肯定有过很多情人吧？”  
男人颓唐地趴在吧台上，腰腹间的肥肉被挤出衬衫，西里斯不去看他夸张的表演，不为所动地碾灭烟蒂，然后跟酒保索要了两杯威士忌。  
“停下，弗兰克。艾米丽不会喜欢听到你在意淫一个漂亮男孩。”西里斯把酒保端来的酒分了一杯给男人，冰凉的酒杯塞进他的手里，“首先，她剁掉你的鸡巴扔进马桶里，然后幸运一点，我还能陪你在这里喝酒，不幸的话，我只能去你的坟前开一瓶啤酒，自己喝光。”  
“嘿！别那么对我！”弗兰克挥舞着被塞了酒杯的手，“我说这么多还不是说给你听的，快找人干一炮，这个小美人就是个不错的对象啊，工作之余不学会放松，你会憋坏的！”  
“哈！我对菜鸟可没兴趣，他们只要别给我添乱，我就感谢上帝了。”  
西里斯喝了一口威士忌，然后重新点了根香烟，享受地吸了一口，缓缓吐出烟圈，看着它们消失在酒吧浑浊的空气里。  
舞池里灯光变换缭乱，白天被工作生活所压抑的人们都在这里尽情释放压力，扭动身体和身边的人呼吸交织在一起，感受汗水和皮肤接触带来的兴奋。偶尔还有喝醉了的男男女女狼狈地拥抱成一团跌出舞池，然后一边啧啧亲吻一边保持着唇舌相交的姿势跑去开房。  
“庆祝哈利找到工作，干杯！”  
在吧台对面的卡座里，一个红头发脸上长着雀斑的年轻人站在座位上高举酒杯，拽着同伴们跟他碰杯。  
“干杯！”  
几个年轻人都举起了杯子，唯独中间黑发绿瞳的男孩迟了一步，他连忙将视线从吧台收回同伴身边，抱歉地举起酒杯。  
“干杯。”  
红发敏锐地察觉到朋友的异常，他一边揽着女友一边揶揄地看他。  
“小哈利，你在看谁？是吧台上那个火辣的金发妞还是旁边穿超短裙的黑发妹？赫敏你觉得小哈利在看谁？我们来帮帮他。”  
“我没有，罗恩！”  
哈利慌张地否认。  
旁边漂亮的褐发女孩转头观察了一阵，露出了然的表情，然后转过身，挑起眉毛。  
“我觉得哈利没有看她们。”  
绿眼男孩松了口气。  
“应该是那位Mr. Handsome才对。”  
“赫敏！”  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
被赫敏称为Mr.Handsome的西里斯·布莱克先生正一遍又一遍地否定同事弗兰克对新来的漂亮小子的推销。  
“你真的应该认识认识他，我打赌他是你喜欢的类型。”  
“噢。”西里斯发出一声呻吟，一口喝完剩下的威士忌不再跟旁边这个拉皮条的人说话。  
“你慢慢喝，我先走了，明天还要给你说的那个新来的办入职。”  
弗兰克无奈地耸了耸肩膀。  
“那好吧，希望我能看到你有个伴儿的那天。”  
西里斯摆摆手，朝门口走去，一路上很多女孩或者个别男孩都向他高大的背影致以爱慕的眼神，可惜他们都是被这个男人散发的生人勿近的戾气隔开。  
哈利也一直在偷偷关注着男人的动向，见他要走，立马急着追了出去。  
“呃，我想我该走了，明天还要报道，你们继续玩，不用管我，玩得开心点，拜拜。”  
“拜拜，祝你成功脱离处男之身~”  
“Mr.Handsome~”  
说着罗恩从卡座底下掏出一个安全套扔向哈利。  
哈利手疾眼快地接住，定睛一看竟然是安全套，他羞恼地朝着起哄的同伴呲了呲牙，赶忙追了出去。  
出了酒吧，被路灯和周围商店的灯光照亮的大街明亮如白昼，行人们熙熙攘攘，偶尔有露着两条大腿的女人从街的那头跑过去，身后坠着好几个男人，一起追向下一条街，还有坐在马路边喝醉了一边吐一边唱着跑了调的歌的闺蜜。  
西里斯在人行路上避着这些疯狂的人们贴着墙边走，没走多远，在一个漆黑的巷口突然被拽住了。  
“先生，需要放松一下吗？一晚只要5磅。”  
怯怯地，揽住他的男孩穿着紧身牛仔裤，可以很好的勾勒出他漂亮笔直的长腿，上身的白衬衫被扯开了几个扣子，露出一部分洁白的胸部和锁骨，男孩顶着一头凌乱的黑发，水润的绿眼珠上下有着扑闪扑闪的长睫毛，脸蛋非常稚嫩，充满年轻人的胶原蛋白，他很紧张，嘴唇被他咬得微微充血。  
男孩想将他拽进小巷里，但是他跟西里斯的体格相差太过悬殊，没有成功反而把自己带得一个踉跄，一头栽进男人宽厚的怀里。  
“真对不起，先生！”  
西里斯倒是不介意被一个美人投怀送抱，但是他感到这个小mb在偷偷摸他的胸肌，这让他微妙的有一种反被揩油的错觉。  
“你叫什么名字？成年了吗？这么便宜？可不要把这种事当游戏来玩。”  
哈利咽了咽嗓子，被男人浓厚的气息所包围令他的下腹烧了一样疼痛。因为急着追逐男人的脚步，他的气息还不匀，声音也在颤抖。  
“先生，您可以叫我哈利，我成年了，”男孩下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我保证自己很干净，只要给我5磅，我做什么都可以。”  
西里斯·布莱克居高临下地审视着怀里的小东西。作为一名警察，他应该当面戳破这个小骗子拙劣的谎言，但今晚弗兰克一直在对他碎碎念那个绿眼睛的小美人，竟然让他面对一个送上门来的绿眼睛mb燃起了从未有过的欲望。实际上，从学生时代起，西里斯·布莱克从来不是什么好人的代名词，而当他离开压抑的牢房后到小镇做巡警，就好像把流浪的雄狮放回了没有天敌的大草原一般，没有什么可以阻止他肆无忌惮地享受生活。  
不用对菜鸟出手，有这个mb就可以。  
西里斯揽在男孩腰间的手向下滑动，捏了捏男孩滚圆的屁股，感受到对方腰部的纤细柔韧以及那股肉富有弹性的手感，心中更加满意。  
男人没有控制自己的力气，他捏疼了哈利，但哈利怕他拒绝自己于是乖乖忍着没有出声。  
“那么，哈利，”西里斯从灯光明亮的街道走进漆黑的小巷，把男孩推到墙上，借着从街道照进来的微弱的光从兜里掏出皱皱巴巴的烟盒从里面抽出最后一根烟，点燃，“裤子脱光，有套吗？没有就算了。”  
“有的。”  
哈利不敢相信自己拙劣的表演竟然真的留住了这个男人，又是心虚又是激动，拉开裤子拉链的手都在打颤。  
西里斯掐着烟放进嘴里吸了一口，观察着男孩被汗水蒙上一层水光的大腿和藏在两腿间的性器，还有紧张却飞快的动作。  
“这么紧张，是第一次吗？”  
哈利没想到对方这么快就识破了自己，他飞快地蹬掉裤子，从里面掏出安全套撕开。  
“是的，我是第一次卖，但是我绝对可以满足您的。”  
男孩紧张地解开男人的裤腰带，将他的阴茎释放出来，它微微勃起，已经显得体积不小了，男孩脸上带着明显的赞叹，上下撸动了几下柱身，然后用他那张红润的嘴巴含着安全套自上而下套在阴茎上。  
橡胶和润滑油的味道混合在一起，口感也很差，哈利尽量用舌头嘴唇包裹勃起后巨大的阴茎，他还不能完全吞下男人的阴茎。  
18cm？20cm？  
天哪，他好大，我会被撑破吧？  
哈利不禁担心起来，为了待会可以顺利地吞下这根巨物，他一只手占了些自己的口水伸向自己暴露在外的肛门，夏天让几乎半裸的他不必担心这样做会造成感冒，但汗水在他肾上腺素急剧分泌的这段时间里飞快地分泌，浸透了他的衬衫，让他的乳头和粗糙的布料伴随着头和手的运动而相互摩擦。  
“唔……”嘴巴好酸，或许我该换成舔的。  
强烈的快感突然袭击了西里斯的感官，男孩的口技其实很糟糕，时不时有牙齿轻轻嗑到阴茎敏感富有毛细血管的皮肤上，神经忠诚地传达了男孩所带来的官能体验。男孩刚刚吐出他的阴茎打算伸出舌头舔舐这个巨物的时候，西里斯一手按住男孩的头，手指穿行在那黑色的发丝间，胯部开始前后抽送。  
“唔！”  
男孩被吓了一跳，双手撑在男人的大腿上，下意识想推开对方，却马上清醒过来自己答应过什么——只要5磅做什么都可以。  
“唔，唔！呕，唔！”  
眼泪汹涌的从男孩绿色的大眼睛里淌了出来，他不能抗拒男人，只能自己尽量张开喉咙，让自己不那么难受。  
西里斯突然从快感中清醒，释放了可怜的男孩，可男孩却主动继续做着深喉，眼泪哗啦啦地从他的眼睛落下来。  
“够了！”  
西里斯难以忍受一般把男孩推到墙上，男孩吐出阴茎后立刻转身伏在地上呕吐，唾液和之前喝下肚的酒都吐了出来。  
“咳咳，我还可以继续，咳咳，先生请您用我吧。”  
男孩沙哑的声音听了让人恼火，西里斯看着男孩满是水光的眼睛，忍住了这股莫名的怒火。  
“背对我，扶着墙。”  
男孩非常乖地从地上爬起来，两手撑住小巷涂满涂鸦的墙壁，献祭一般俯身露出浑圆的臀肉。  
“您可以直接进来，我刚刚已经扩张好了。”  
西里斯用两指轻易地撑开了男孩的肉穴，确实好好扩张了。  
“乖。”  
西里斯两只大手握住男孩的胯部，将自己送入他的身体，粗大的阴茎即使有了很好的润滑和扩张也进入得很艰难，西里斯缓缓挺进，只感觉那男孩的肉穴夹得他青筋暴起。  
“啊……”  
终于全部进入之后，男孩紧张的背部肌肉松弛了下来，并在西里斯开始移动的时候挤出一声气音。  
“先生，您可以，不用管我，我不疼的，啊！”  
一米九以上接近两米的男人在抽动阴茎的时候几乎将男孩整个提起来，男孩只能用脚尖虚虚地够到地面，两只手扶着墙面的地方已经因为用力而泛白。  
“啊！啊啊！”  
每一次的进入都仿佛顶到了肚子深处，在男孩无法看到的地方，肚皮上已经可以看到男人狰狞的柱头所顶起的夸张凸起。但是男孩只是被每一次进入和离开时造成的快感与疼痛所折磨，仰头呻吟，愈发难以自控。  
“叫这么大声，你真的是第一次吗？”  
西里斯被他叫得愈发兴奋，下身狠狠撞击着那挺巧的小屁股，撞击声啪啪作响。  
“是的，啊，我是第一次，是的，我要来了，先生，啊，我肚子，好热……”男孩哭喊着，一半的身躯隐藏在黑暗里，一半被街道透过来的光照亮，汗水将发丝黏在他雪白的脖颈上，顺着背部流畅的线条流下来，这时突然有说话声在巷口响起，男孩立刻警觉地忍住声音。  
西里斯也注意到了有人在向巷子里看，于是他抱起绿眼睛的小骗子走向巷子深处，在一个拐弯处停了下来，将男孩压在墙上，将自己钉进对方体内，不再抽出，只是一次比一次进入得更深，向上顶弄着男孩火热柔软的肠道。  
男孩被夹在墙和男人之间，感觉自己要被压成纸片了，同时还被男人从身体内部捣成一团浆糊。  
“啊……”强烈的快感令他不可遏制地哭泣起来。  
下一秒男人却捂住了他的嘴巴。  
“别出声。”  
哈利两手抓着男人捂住他嘴巴的手点点头，眼泪又流了下来，可这回却是因为爽到极点而流下的眼泪。  
逼仄的空间和即将被人发现的紧张感让两人的心跳加速，随着西里斯大力而深入的数次抽插之后，两个人一起达到了高潮。  
“唔！”  
大脑一片空白，哈利看着头顶的天空，那里有个非常亮的星星，他盯着那颗星星连视网膜上都出现一个小小的晕影，突然他的视线里出现了一个小小的火点，那是西里斯又点燃了一支香烟。  
不知道和他接吻的感觉是什么样的，会苦吗？  
西里斯抱着哈利，将自己抽出来。  
“把裤子穿上跟我去旅店，多给你10磅。”  
哈利毫无他想。  
“好的，先生。”被性爱滋润过的男孩抿着嘴朝男人笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天狼星（Sirius，α CMA），是夜空中最亮的恒星  
> 天狼星的英文正统名称来自于拉丁语Sīrius，又来自古希腊语∑εριο ，有“烧焦”的意思，它的先阳升日过后夏日的暑气就来了，古人认为天狼星和太阳同时升起时正是夏季，天狼星的光和太阳的光合在一起，才是夏季天气炎热的原因，因此才把天狼称为sirius。古希腊人称夏日为“犬日”，因为只有狗才会发疯似的在这样酷热的天气里跑出去，因此这颗星也被称为“犬星”。天狼星天文坐标古埃及人称天狼星为Sothis，是“水上之星”的意思，跟金字塔有关。  
> 说了这么多，哈利在小巷里看到的星星是小天狼星哦！（不懂星象，但是我写它是23333）


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
机械的杂音在耳畔响起。  
列车的车厢里乌烟瘴气，男人女人，老人孩子，拥挤地缩在狭小的座位里，彼此身体散发的味道混合发酵形成气味炸弹，把放风回来的人醺得直咳嗽。  
“咔啦。”  
对面坐着的旅客正在翻看列车提供的旧报纸，刚刚被反转过来的那页上用醒目的大标题写着“杀人狂西里斯·布莱克出狱”。  
旁边坐着的老妇人警惕地搂紧怀里的孙子，视线在报纸上巡回，然后自以为不着痕迹地时不时瞟过来，被发现以后彻底转过身去不再动作。  
“小天狼星布莱克，”乘警腰间别着警棍走了过来，“你应该回到监狱里去，为死去的人赎罪，否则主永远不会宽恕你。”  
下一刻，车厢里的烟越变越浓，很快湮没了车厢，乘客们不自然地悬浮起来，血水顺着身体滴答滴答掉落，那个乘警也加入了他们，歪斜脑袋。  
“你这个叛徒！”  
他们一点一点逼近过来，尸体僵硬地张开嘴。  
“叛徒！”  
尸潮接天连地，腐肉的恶心味道冲击着鼻粘膜敏感的神经。  
黑暗当中隐约有股奶味，哪里来的？  
凌晨五点多，窗外下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，西里斯从旅馆的床上爬起来，胸口沉闷，他揉了揉脸，低头一看自己的胸前枕着一个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
怪不得做噩梦……  
床头的时钟显示才早上4:50，西里斯将怀里的少年推到一边坐起身来，昨晚光顾着胡闹，小兔子上了床跟妖精一样缠着他，体力好到不行，两人用过的套子系了口随手扔在床边，还有一个耷拉在男孩痕迹斑驳的大腿上。  
太淫乱了，从来没有如此放纵过。  
西里斯揉了揉半长的头发打算冲个澡，满地都是昨晚两人乱扔的衣物，他一脚踹开挡路的裤子，绕过床铺走向浴室。  
“哈——”  
困顿的哈欠大了一半，透过生理性的眼泪，西里斯发现从男孩摊开在地的钱夹里塞着一张很眼熟的卡片。  
「哈利·波特  
HW991  
实习警员」  
男人蹲在地上将卡片抽出来，正反看了看。  
“噗嗤。”  
还真是个小骗子。  
哈利睡得正香，突如其来的快感生生把他叫醒。  
“什么？发生了什么？”  
他揉着眼睛，完全不知道自己发生了什么。  
水声和肉体碰撞的声音，在身体摇晃间清晰地传来。  
“什？啊，啊！”  
刚刚品尝过性爱滋味的男孩的身体经过一晚的睡眠仍然非常敏感，红肿的肉穴经过一晚的肏弄已经无法如未开苞时一样收缩，只能任由凶猛的巨物闯进身体肆虐。  
“先生？”  
“早上好啊，甜心。”  
甜心？哈利彻底清醒了过来。  
昨晚做了一晚上都没听见这个男人叫自己甜心，睡了一晚却叫出了口。  
他有些脸红。  
“先生……”  
西里斯直着身子将哈利的两腿扛在肩膀上，狠狠地撞击着男孩的小屁股，一开始挤进去的润滑液被撞成泡沫顺着紧绷的穴口流了出来，阴湿了床单。  
“专心，小婊子，收缩你的屁眼，它已经被我肏松了。”  
西里斯用左手拍了拍他的小屁股。  
“啊，好的，”哈利满脸涨红，下意识听从男人的要求，等反应过来的时候才意识到刚刚还有什么被他忽略了，“不，我是说它没有松，先生！”  
突然加大幅度的撞击，刺激得男孩弓起了腰，屁股悬空，男人一手握着他的两腿，愈发用力，最后将他整个反折过来，自上而下地进入他。  
“啊啊啊，先生，唔啊……”  
“不要顶嘴，你得承认，你就是个淫荡的小婊子。”  
西里斯快速顶弄男孩的前列腺，密集的快感如同电流穿过脊髓，男孩的眼前炸起烟花般的白光，随着动作摇摇晃晃的阴茎抽搐着，在男孩难以承受的尖叫声中射出了白浆。  
但是名为快感的惩罚并没有停止。  
男人将哈利的双腿打开到最大并用力压到男孩头两侧，过于考验身体柔韧性的姿势让男孩有些吃力，高潮当中的身体没有办法好好控制，剧烈抖动的双手根本勾不住大腿，男人火热的巨物还一如一开始那般精神地硬着急于发泄，于是替他按住双腿，就着这样的姿势猛烈地进攻。  
“呃啊啊，呜呜呃。”  
哈利感到自己的胃到要被顶出喉咙了，口水无法自抑地从嘴角滑落。  
“你又硬了，你很喜欢我这样对你，是吗？”  
西里斯被这个淫荡的年轻人惊吓到了，男孩就像是不知道休息的发情兔子一样，高潮后没过多久就又开始勃起。  
“是的，先生，呃，是的。”  
哈利羞愧极了，浑身发烫，鸡巴也飞快地恢复精神。  
“所以告诉我，你是什么？”  
“我是个婊子，我想，呃，要您的鸡巴，啊！”  
年轻人的脑袋已经被肏糊涂了，那双清澈的绿眼睛总是被欲望的泪水盈满，双颊通红，浑身性爱的痕迹，并且在祈求更多。  
男人在床上说的话不能信，但西里斯的脑海中却浮现出实习生穿着制服，用现在这副表情向他求爱。  
停下。  
过于诱人，令人战栗的想法让一直以来都没有沉迷过性爱的西里斯下意识排斥。  
他不再多言语，埋头抽插，最后因为那肉穴的痉挛而射了出来。  
“呼——呼——”  
这时，哈利早就又一次高潮，昏睡过去。  
“叮铃铃——”  
提前设定的手机闹钟在8:00准时响了起来，床上呼呼大睡的主人被熟悉的噪音吵醒，胡乱地用手在地上摸索。  
“太糟了，实习报道！”  
哈利急匆匆冲进浴室，在擦拭身体的时候发现镜子里的自己全身都是青红斑点。  
“啊哦。”  
他忍不住伸手触摸那些男人的大手留下的淤青和红肿的乳头，刺痛和酥麻感从伤处传来。  
“不知道还能不能遇见他。”  
时间不等人，中途还回居住的地方换上制服的哈利赶到Hogwarts警局时，正好赶上上司点名。  
“实习警员，哈利波特。”  
哈利赶忙站到新人的队伍里，立正站好。  
“到！”  
这不是昨晚的先生吗？哈利在眼镜后面的绿眼睛不敢置信地瞪圆。穿着白色短袖衬衫，外面是黑色武装马甲，笔挺的黑色西裤，腰带将结实的腹肌紧束，半长的黑发向后梳起，露出男人深刻的五官，和锐利的双眼，毫无疑问，在白天阳光照射下严肃英俊的男人就是和他胡闹了一夜一晨的那个人。  
之前还在想什么时候可以才能再约到他，可第二天就发现这个人是自己的上司就太过分了，上帝这么喜欢捉弄人吗？  
哈利紧张地上下移动喉咙。  
他是没有认出来我吗？  
绿眼睛的年轻人一边希望作为上司的男人不要记得昨晚不知天高地厚的小鬼，一边又希望一见钟情的对象可以记得自己。  
“第一天就迟到，罚你打扫二楼所有厕所，一周！”  
一点惊讶的表情都没有，所以他不记得我了吗……哈利在心里做着判断，失落的同时微微松了一口气。  
没关系，我可以等，有机会就约他。  
“是。”哈利挺起胸膛利落地回答，可是昨晚叫得太久累坏了嗓子，这时的回答并没有原本那样响亮。  
“大声点，你是被人操屁股的软蛋吗！”  
男人严厉地看着他，怒吼时的音量震得人耳膜生疼。  
热气腾的冲上哈利的脑袋，可怜的男孩满脸通红，耳朵红得发亮。  
他说是也不对，不是也不对，只能硬着头皮喊。  
“是！”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
旁边其他实习生们窸窸窣窣小声笑起来。  
哈利倔强地梗着脖子站在原地，尽力无视那些声音。  
“都给我闭嘴，菜鸟们。”  
男人背着手从每个实习生面前走过，一举一动都充满了对他们这些白痴菜鸟的鄙视。等所有人都紧张地闭了嘴不敢直视他之后，他才踱步走回大厅中央，在硕大的Hogwarts警局标志下跨步站好。  
“很好，看来你们还没蠢到家。”  
“我是西里斯·布莱克，你们实习期间的长官，兼行动组第二组组长，你们可以叫我布莱克组长，之后我会安排你们分别跟随一个警员进行实习。”  
“现在，霍格莫德区12号街接到报案，一名男子被流血倒在路边，怀疑601号屋内有人行凶，第二小组出动，你们也一起行动，别碍事，看好自己的枪。”  
“好了，行动起来。”  
“是！”  
实习第一天就可以参与抓捕行动，对实习生们来说是宝贵的第一课，除了一个实习生不小心挫伤了手肘，被送到医务室包扎，其他人都毫发无伤，嫌疑人也被顺利抓获，扭送上回警局的车里。  
结束抓捕后一部分行动组留在现场，配合后勤进行进一步调查，布莱克组长倚在车门上喝水休息。  
“菜鸟。”  
哈利经过他的时候被叫住。  
“是的，布莱克组长？”他又紧张地心跳加速起来。  
布莱克组长定定地看了他几眼，起身走向与案发现场相反的方向。  
“组长？”  
男人没有停下脚步，只是挥了挥手让哈利跟上去。  
公共卫生间里空无一人，男人拉开一门，示意哈利进去。  
心跳加速几分，哈利感觉自己呼吸困难。  
“咔哒。”门上锁的声音。  
“5磅？什么都可以做？”  
男人似笑非笑地看着哈利。  
“我可不希望自己的手下是个满嘴谎话的婊子，待会你就可以直接回家了。”  
哈利被他逐渐逼近的身躯压得无路可退，但他从不会因为这种恐怖的威胁而吓破胆，反而兴奋的悦动一直在他胸膛里鼓动。  
“先生，那我要怎么做您才会让我通过实习呢？”  
胆大妄为的小骗子。  
男孩嘴里说着讨饶的话，身体却挑衅地贴上了西里斯，一边大腿曲起摩擦着西里斯的下身。  
“转过身，趴下。”  
“好的，先生。”  
他们谁都没有带套在身边，但是男孩非常乖巧地脱了裤子，转过身趴跪在马桶盖上，两手掰开浑圆的臀瓣，露出红肿的肉穴。  
“你是为了被我肏才来当警察的吗？”  
西里斯要被这个小荡妇的乖顺气笑了，他早上刚刚幻想过的场景现在就被实现了，其实说是生气，更适合形容为恼羞成怒才对。  
“是的，先生，啊，我是为了被您肏才来当警察的，啊，就是那里。”  
松软的穴口轻易地接纳了坚硬的巨棒，男人紧实的腰腹起伏律动，一次比一次进入得更深，像是要把囊袋都塞进男孩小小的屁股里。  
公厕狭小的空间里回响着男孩的呻吟和男人的喘息声，啪啪的肉体撞击声源源不断地灌入人耳。  
哈利在撞击下难以保持平衡，为了保护自己别撞到墙，他只好挺起身贴着墙壁。  
“呼，呼……”  
心跳太快，呼吸更加困难，哈利在一波又一波的快感之间艰难呼吸着。  
时间仿佛被延长了，在到达高潮之前仿佛过了很久很久，一切结束以后，哈利几乎感受不到自己的下半身了，他抱着马桶的水箱坐在原处，感觉到滚烫的精液从屁股里流了下来，滴在马桶的水池里。  
“别流出来弄脏了制服。”  
男人懒洋洋地把勾在哈利脚踝的三角内裤扯下来团成一团塞进了他的肛门里，微小的阻碍根本无法阻止男人的动作，深蓝的布料很快被吞了进去，精液也不再流出来。  
“唔……”  
哈利小声呻吟着。  
“好了，提上裤子回去了，下午还有很多活要干。”  
在警局工作的第一天，实习生们就面对了真枪实弹的抓捕和后续繁琐的一系列工作，无疑是充实而疲惫的一天，而对于屁股里还塞着浸满了精液的内裤的哈利来说，更是一场痛苦与快乐交织的折磨。  
感觉会漏出来，好担心啊……  
哈利抱着一叠资料坐在被分配的电脑前输入档案，屁股里的异物感令他坐立不安。但是输入完一份资料后，哈利突然想起今天的行动力布莱克组长制服嫌疑人时矫健的身手。  
他果然好帅啊，和在床上的时候一样勇猛。  
哈利这样想着，自己补充道。  
快到下班时间了，工作告一段落的警员们都在等着下班，这时在组长办公室待了一下午的西里斯·布莱克气势汹汹地冲出了房门，原本无所事事的警员们都低下头装作忙碌工作的样子。  
只见他两条长腿迈开，飞快走过每个人的桌子，路过哈利桌边时，大手一拎，把不在状况的哈利提着领子带走。  
同事们纷纷探头，交头接耳。  
“新来的又惹他了？”  
“组长专门提他去刷厕所，好惨。”  
“以后我再也不敢开会迟到了。”  
这边西里斯把男孩连推带搡地带到卫生间，熟练地锁上门，轻车熟路地扒掉了小菜鸟的裤子，将手指伸进那浑圆的小屁股里把湿漉漉的内裤取了出来。  
“唔。”  
哈利又一次跌坐在马桶上，被他居高临下地看着，抬起头无辜地眨眨眼。  
“帮我舔。”  
在办公室无法静心办公，所以心情极为暴躁的西里斯毫无感情地命令道。  
没有多说话，哈利伸手替男人解开裤子拉链，已经硬起来的庞然大物从内裤里弹了出来，因为凑得太紧一下子打在了哈利的脸上，男孩脸上的表情空白了一瞬。  
西里斯也被吓了一跳，但男孩接下来的举动更是惊人——他下意识地用自己光滑的脸蛋蹭了蹭血管狰狞的柱体，然后才伸出舌头，像是舔冰淇淋一样地舔上龟头，接着将它不断含住吐出。  
西里斯看着这场视觉盛宴，喉口发干。  
“你在这方面是天才啊，难以想象昨天之前你还是个处女。”他嘶声说道。  
哈利这时刚刚尝试做完一次深喉，他镜片后的眼睛里含着泪水，嘴角挂着一丝唾液，朝他得意的笑起来。  
“谢谢夸奖，先生。”  
嗓音有些沙哑，估计喉咙也因为性爱而红肿。  
“继续。”  
西里斯努力压低声音，不让自己败给这个不知满足的淫娃。  
办公室里的人们都以为是恶犬西里斯又在肆意欺压可怜的实习生哈利，实际上也确实是欺压，但作为被害人的哈利·波特先生正被滋润得愈发娇艳，而小天狼星布莱克努力试图不让菜鸟小瞧，却被很快吸得射了出来。  
“以后两个人的时候，你可以叫我西里斯。”  
男人板着脸，用手纸擦着射到男孩脸上的精液。  
“没问题，你可以叫我哈利，西里斯。”  
男孩的大眼睛闪闪发光。  
“咳咳。”  
西里斯匆匆离开隔间，感觉自己在某些层面已经输了。


	3. Chapter 3

日常的巡逻任务直到午休才停止，坐在驾驶座上的弗兰克把空调开到最大，可依旧热得萎靡不振，他的新搭档则与之相反，完全不顾身上大汗淋漓，戴着耳机摇头晃脑。新搭档年龄“新”，爱好也很新奇，喜欢的是对弗兰克来说难以接受的重金属摇滚，还喜欢咀嚼泡泡糖。  
吹，粉泡泡变大，吹破，吸回嘴里，再咀嚼。  
恶……  
弗兰克嫌弃极了，扭头看向车窗外。  
正巧这时马路对面的快餐店玻璃门被推开，出去跑腿买午餐的哈利走了出来。  
他顿时眼前一亮，连忙冲西里斯喊。  
“快看，你家小美人要回来了。”  
弗兰克没听到回答，奇怪地向后扭头，却发现原本窝在座位里打瞌睡的男人正抱着手臂趴在全开的车窗上，嘴里叼烟，无惧阳光暴晒，正目不转睛地看着公路对面。  
怪不得，原来一直在看啊。  
“西里斯·布莱克！快关窗！冷气全都没了！”  
弗兰克迟了1秒才意识到让自己热到窒息的元凶是谁，他扭身伸出胖乎乎的肉手，试图扒着车窗不放的西里斯拽回车里，等到终于把车窗摇上时，因为情急又出了一身臭汗。  
哈利抱着小山一样的食物，横穿公路往回走，柏油马路上日头正高，一阵阵热浪使人移动起来格外艰难，穿着防身背心还有黑色长裤更是加重了这种情况，两三步便会汗如雨下，于是他小跑起来，只想快点回到车里。  
西里斯面色不虞，看在天气炎热的份上姑且放过弗兰克，隔着车窗继续盯着绿眼菜鸟。  
只见车窗框住的景色里，哈利被制服掩盖的腰和黑色西裤包裹的小屁股从车的右边挪到前边，又到了车的左边。  
西里斯狠狠咬住烟嘴。  
车门被打开，小家伙一屁股坐了进来。  
“呼，今天真是格外的热。”他气喘吁吁地不断揪起衣领扇风。  
“是啊，天很热，人也热(辣)。”弗兰克点头。  
哈利没听出他的双关，但布莱克先生可是心知肚明，他心虚地把燃尽的烟蒂扔进矿泉水瓶里，伸了个懒腰，假装才刚睡清醒的样子大声说:“快闭上嘴吃东西吧。”  
“不好意思，这就分吃的。”  
哈利赶紧从纸袋里掏食物，拿出最上面的纸包递给西里斯，然后逐一分给其他人。  
“抱歉，我真是饿坏了。”西里斯接过来立刻撕开包装吃了起来，看上去真的饿坏了似的。  
弗兰克接过自己的那份，没有吃，先是叹了口气，然后摇头。  
“如果可以，我也想和亲爱的一起共进午餐。”  
“咳咳咳。”  
后座有人大声咳嗽起来。  
紧接着，又传来年轻人慌忙的关心声。  
哼哼，你也有今天。  
弗兰克圆满完成了对老伙计的报复，开始美滋滋地享用午餐。  
可是不一会，奇怪的声音悄悄传入了他灵敏的耳朵。  
“什么声音？”  
他抬起头就一眼撞进后视镜。  
哦，我的老天……  
那个漂亮实习生正趴在西里斯腿上，给他口交！  
弗兰克眼睛越等越大，无数乱码一样的脏话在心里不断更新。  
让你干一炮放松，不是让你在警车里乱搞！你还摸他屁股？你的手在往哪里伸？快停下！  
这时冷汗直冒的弗兰克完美体现了他作为一名饱经风霜的老警察临危不乱的优秀职业品质——把后视镜掰向自己的方向，假装自己在照镜子。  
很好，安德烈还在听歌吃饭，他不会注意到的。  
弗兰克擦擦脑门上的汗，心想：一定要让西里斯请他喝一杯最好的威士忌，不，三杯。

哈利专心地一口一口吃掉加了双倍沙拉酱的热狗，下意识舔干净手指上的酱汁，之后才转身摸索纸抽擦手。  
意外地，顶着黑裤的硬物出现在他眼前。  
西里斯的阴茎很诚实地因为他大口吃热狗，小口舔酱汁的行为而坚硬如铁。  
两人对视1秒，男孩慢条斯理地擦干净手，然后又喝了口水，西里斯就看着他喉结上下移动咽下那些水。  
情不自禁，西里斯握住了他的手腕，把男孩扯到自己身边来，男孩手中力量一松，矿泉水瓶便掉在地上，最后咕噜咕噜滚到西里斯座位下，男孩很自然地弯下身去捡瓶子。  
突发的情况让西里斯愈发心浮气躁，而后续的发展就更加让他措手不及：不知怎的，他把男孩手感很好的脑袋压在了自己的胯下，男孩顺从地被他按住。  
男孩用渴望的眼神望着他，小声对他说：“我想要你的鸡巴，可以吗？”  
男人无法拒绝  
绿眼男孩张嘴用洁白的牙齿咬住他的裤链，逐渐拉开，然后是深蓝色的内裤，粗长火热的恶犬阴茎弹了出来，砸在男孩的面部，一些溢出的透明体液摔到了男孩的黑发上，不顾自己被弄脏，男孩伸长舌头，从阴茎根部沿着冠状沟舔上龟头，然后一口含入垂涎已久的鸡巴。  
“嘶——”  
西里斯倒吸一口凉气。  
男孩听到他的声音，用舌尖轻轻舔着马眼的部分，一脸乖巧地抬眼向上观察着男人的表情，想要判断自己是否好好取悦了对方。  
被困在狭小车厢内无法尽兴做爱，男人一直紧绷的理智的线因为男孩色情的表情而断裂。  
“唔！”  
可怜的男孩不该如此撩拨精虫上脑的男人，他的头被当做一个性玩具掌控在男人的大手下，狠狠地上下套弄变得更加巨大的阴茎，一开始男孩还努力收缩脸颊吮吸取悦占领了他嘴巴和喉咙的巨物，可当男人的手指钻进他的身体不断抠挖时，他就再也无法应对这一切。  
眼泪仿佛打开闸门般浸湿男孩的脸颊，无法呼吸与巨大的暴力又为其增添深染的红晕，鼻尖和嘴唇在动作间会埋进充满腥味的阴毛，被蹭掉的阴毛沾在男孩的嘴角。他一手攥着男人的衣襟，指节青白，一手在身下握住水瓶，塑料瓶身稍微捏紧便会吱嘎作响，男孩的手掌强撑着做出半圆的形状，颤抖不已。  
身体的快感和害怕被发现的恐惧交织，坐满乘客的警车后座上进行着秘密情事的两人心跳飞速加快，极端情况下肾上腺素和多巴胺的分泌刺激了名为“爱情”的种子的萌发。  
血液流动的声音在这时也成了巨响。  
“啪！”  
“咳！咳！”  
被吓到的人发出呛水的声音。  
安德烈吹出的巨大的泡泡发出的爆炸声连他自己都被吓了一跳。整张脸都被瘪了的粉色糖果沾满，他隔着糖果无知无觉地说：“抱歉。”  
旁边弗兰克捂着胸口狠狠拍了搭档的脑袋一巴掌。  
“混蛋，快去找个地方弄干净你的泡泡糖！”  
他怒吼着将搭档扔出车外，看他跌跌撞撞跑远了，于是借此机会，偷偷观察一眼后座的情况。  
西里斯仰头靠在座位上，一手用快餐店最大的口袋盖在肚子和胯部，而男孩一手抓着矿泉水一手用纸巾捂着嘴。  
我什么都没看见……  
弗兰克催眠自己，假装什么都没看到地自然地继续刷手机。  
白色的液体顺着男孩羊脂般的脖颈流到衣领中，乌黑的乱发被汗水淋湿露出绯红的脸颊和耳垂，凌乱褶皱被洇湿的衣服，车厢里回响着两道不同频率的粗喘声。  
我真的什么都不知道。  
“安德烈，我来帮你！”  
弗兰克自暴自弃地下了车，他要去帮助泡泡糖糊脸的安德烈，希望取笑搭档可以让自己得到安慰。

单身三十多年，禁欲十多年的男人经历了白天警车里紧张刺激但完全没有得到尽情释放的性爱后，下班后邀请男孩共度美好夜生活，得到对方荣幸之至的回答后，共进晚餐，将人带回了家。  
面积不大的单身公寓，沙发上方的墙壁上摆放着男人喜欢的唱片，客厅中间的茶几旁放着一副拳击手套，正对房门的墙壁上则悬挂着西里斯曾经穿过的老款夏季制服，和现在的制服相比差别在于它的衬衫也是全黑的，上面还印着曾经属于西里斯的警号：  
「西里斯·布莱克  
OP985」  
除此之外，房间里没有任何装饰。  
“原来你之前在凤凰社工作。”  
哈利轻轻抚摸着那套制服的臂章，凤凰社可以说是每个警校毕业生梦寐以求的警局，当时在那里工作的西里斯前途是多么光明，他为什么放弃了这份荣耀？哈利想得入神，突然意识到他喜欢的男人背后可能有不能谈及的悲惨经历。  
“对不起，我是不是不该说这件事？”他马上向男人道歉。  
西里斯却从身后抱住他。  
“没关系。你很喜欢？要不要穿上试试？”  
“我可以吗？”  
“当然，而且你还可以穿着它和我上床。”  
哈利惊讶地看着西里斯，在男人戏谑的笑容里脸蛋逐渐变得如同熟透的红苹果。  
“不想的话，就算了。”  
担心男人反悔的哈利连忙回答：“我想！”  
“哈哈哈，那就先洗澡吧，宝贝，我去把卧室收拾一下。”  
西里斯摘下那身纯黑的制服扔到哈利怀里，推着他进了浴室。  
“好好洗，我要把你从头到脚都吃干净。”  
“我会的。”  
想到即将发生的事情，哈利红着脸关上了浴室门。  
这边西里斯从卧室衣柜里翻出一个箱子，哼着歌把里面的东西一个一个摆到床上。这是他拜托自己的一个朋友帮他找来的情趣道具。  
“恭喜你，终于找到爱人了。”电话里，朋友温和的声音显得非常开心，“不过，你要求的道具太简陋了，我给你准备一些别的，待会来拿吧，我会把说明书也放在里面。”

每个男人年少时似乎都会喜欢主角身穿制服被蹂躏的限制级小短片，哈利也不例外，所以他非常喜欢在工作之余和西里斯做爱，不过他还从来没有体验过在做爱时被手铐锁住。  
希望今晚可以诱惑西里斯体验一次。  
不过现在的状况，已经完全超出他的预期了。  
此时他的两只手腕和两只脚的脚踝分别被情趣手铐铐在一起，所以两腿被迫呈M形大开，可以看到屁股里的按摩棒根部抵在裤子上形成的柱形凸起。他只穿了西里斯旧警服的衬衫，黑色的衬衫与男孩白皙的皮肤形成最鲜明的对比，而胸口处不自然的隆起之下，是紧紧吸住男孩乳头甚至乳晕的真空罐。为了限制男孩的移动，他的脖子上还套着一个带有牵绳的项圈，绳子的末端从男孩的背后绕到身下，恰到好处地束缚在睾丸的根部。  
“嗡——”  
马达被开到最高档位的按摩棒在男孩的小屁股里疯狂震动，胸口两点也被吸得麻木。  
“西里斯，西里斯。”  
被一个人留在卧室里，哈利听不见屋外西里斯的声音，哪怕知道他就在刚刚自己也待过的浴室里洗澡，可也觉得孤立无援。  
十分钟后，西里斯回来了。  
“西里斯，我忍不住了，快肏我吧，求你。”  
哈利带着浓浓的哭腔求饶，这时他身上的制服已经被汗水浸湿，裆部也有大块的水痕。  
“淫荡的警察先生，现在是我在强奸你，”西里斯爬上床拍了拍哈利的屁股，“鉴于你这么淫荡，我要好好惩罚你。”  
哈利面红耳赤地配合道：“先生，快用你的大鸡巴惩罚我吧。”  
“噗。”西里斯没忍住笑了起来。  
“西里斯！”哈利窘迫极了。  
“好了，好了，我不笑了，”西里斯举手投降，“继续。”  
哈利突然想起白天那段刺激的性爱。  
“我好饿，您可以喂饱我吗？。”  
果然，男人也对口交兴致勃勃，他深吸一口气，跪坐到哈利的脸部上方。  
他挺直身体，垂着头对哈利说：“你会的，现在我要肏你的喉咙。”  
哈利微微张嘴，主动舔上男人的阴茎。  
空旷的单人公寓里唯一关闭的房间里，唯一一张床上一名体型健壮的中年男人压在与他相比非常娇小的年轻人身上，两只大手抱着对方的脑袋，精准地移动腰腹的每一块肌肉，用自己膨胀的生殖器肏弄着年轻人的嘴巴。  
“唔唔，唔。”  
深深进入喉管的巨物甚至可以从年轻人的脖子上看出那狰狞的轮廓。  
“你真是个性爱天才。”  
仅仅几次深喉的经历过后，年轻人就已经适应了这种性交方式，并且开始从中获得快感。后穴里的按摩棒没有停止过震动，上下同时被肏弄让他感觉自己好像被捅穿了一样。  
“唔，唔。”  
男人不再用手帮助他的脑袋移动，而是飞快地在他的嘴巴喉咙里抽插，舌苔被阴茎表面怒张的血管摩擦得发麻，强烈的快感距离大脑太近，年轻人一边呻吟着一边翻起白眼。  
最后抽插近百次，白色的浆液被深深插入喉管的阴茎直接注入食管，温热的液体让身体的主人感到全身都热了起来，几乎同一时间，另一波高潮也在黑色西裤的包裹里完成。  
西里斯把阴茎抽出来后，将上面的唾液和残余的精液都抹在了哈利脸上，看着痴痴笑的哈利，西里斯把他抱紧怀里，解开几枚衬衫的扣子，露出哈利胸口的真空罐。  
“你看，你的乳头变得这么大了。”  
西里斯观察了一会，摇了摇哈利让他也看自己的胸部。  
“是吗？”男孩还沉浸在之前的高潮里，舔着嘴边的精液重复道。  
看到这种欠肏的表情，西里斯挑眉，可惜现在他的不应期还没结束。  
他小心翼翼地拔掉真空罐，留下根部的环使乳头保持涨大的状态，长大足足两倍的乳头被他碾来压去，时而搔刮乳尖，时而整个乳珠被压倒旋转。  
“啊，好舒服，啊。”  
想要看清自己胸口发生了什么的哈利刚刚低头，睾丸就像被揪住了一般又痛又爽。  
“西里斯。”  
他泪眼婆娑，下意识地寻求对方的帮助。  
“乖，我会帮你。”  
男人一边玩弄着他的乳头，并一边扒下他的裤子，握住按摩棒，一边寻找肠道下隐藏的腺体一边肏他。  
男孩将全部的注意力都集中在被玩弄的地方，那些快感绵密连续，不自觉地张开嘴巴却屏住了呼吸，在他坚持不住想要高潮时，终于阴茎颤颤巍巍，排尿一般一股一股流出精液。  
“恭喜你了，你已经变成一个合格的小母狗了。”  
被眼前场景刺激得又一次硬起来的男人把哈利翻了个身，让他趴跪着，形成高高撅起屁股的姿势。可是男孩软绵绵的身体根本无法支撑，于是西里斯解开了束缚着男孩睾丸的绳子，提着绳子，迫使男孩支起身体。  
“这么松软，应该可以吞进去吧？”  
听到男人要直接在自己已经有了一根按摩棒的情况下直接肏进来，哈利看不到身后的情况，既害怕又渴望，但他记得自己平时有学着如何保养肛门的括约肌，让它保持应有的收缩功能。  
“我不松的，你知道的。”感受到男人进一步扩张自己，并且一步步顶进来，男孩努力支撑着自己配合对方，同时颤抖着为自己辩白。  
当小穴完全接纳两根阴茎时，周围的肉褶已经被撑开如光滑的肉膜，仿佛只要多施加一点暴力就会被撕裂。西里斯安慰性地亲吻着哈利的头发，让他适应自己。  
“你吞下去了，做得很好。”  
男人开始缓缓抽动阴茎，失去约束能力的肛口可以看到穴肉进进出出。  
“嗯，嗯，嗯。”  
男孩逐渐开始得到了其中的乐趣，男人便逐渐开始加快频率和幅度，直到最后可以用最大的力量抽插。而被拍打成泡沫的润滑液从两根阴茎之间流出来，滴在床单上。  
“呃啊，哈啊……”  
哈利不断地流眼泪，他再也坚持不住姿势倒了下去，戴着环无法回复原状的乳头和床单剧烈摩擦，双腿蛙形摊开，阴茎被压在身底，双臂直着伸到两只小腿旁，姿势的改变让西里斯几度从他身体里滑脱出来，于是男人改用压坐在他屁股上的姿势，自上而下，每一次顶弄都把他肏进柔软的床里。  
长久的肏干后，男人狠狠钉进他的身体喷射出大量的精液。  
男孩趴在床上，按摩棒自然而然地掉了下来，合不拢的肉穴像是射精一般，喷出了男人射进去的白浊。  
休息了一会，男孩从床上坐了起来，看到自己身上的黑色警服沾满白色精液，还有别的体液，除了有些愧疚，更多的是兴奋。  
就好像他与曾经那个意气风发的年轻警官狠狠地做爱了一样。  
两人一起洗澡时，哈利笑眯眯地对西里斯说出了这个想法。  
“那你觉得怎么样？”西里斯好笑地发问。  
“好像被十多年前的你强奸了一样。”哈利总结道。像一只屡教不改的任性猫咪，说出这种话的哈利怎么也想不到自己惹火的是一座忍耐了十多年的活火山。  
当他被西里斯压着贴着镜子上肏干时，身上还满是滑溜溜的泡沫——身前是冰凉的镜子，身后男人火热的躯体，被剧烈的快感一遍遍冲刷着身体，浑身仿佛被碾碎重装，更别提刚被调教的乳头不断被重点对待。  
“我错了，西里斯，我再也不敢乱勾引你了。”哈利摸着自己微微涨起的小肚子，里面装的都是男人的精液，每当男人进入再离开，总会有之前射进去的精液流出来。男人丝毫不为所动，可怜的哈利在欲望边缘做最后的挣扎。  
“这样不是白清理了吗？”  
“晚了，今晚你别想睡了。”  
西里斯捏住男孩的舌头，阻止了他的求饶，一边说着一边又射了进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP代表凤凰社 the Order of the Phoenix


	4. dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirty talk预警  
> rough sex有

小雨淅淅沥沥地淋在行道树郁郁葱葱的叶片上，洗去尘土，暴露出新鲜欲滴的翠绿。  
布莱克警长的公寓里，老式时钟咔哒咔哒地旋转指针，裹着薄被的年轻男孩只露一头乱糟糟的黑发沉沉酣睡，放在床头充电的手机屏幕突然亮了起来，接连刷出对话。  
“醒了吗？”  
“洗澡水是热的。”  
“待在公寓别走，中午带你出去吃饭。”  
“嗡嗡——”手机剧烈震动，来电无人接听转为未接。  
“还没醒？”  
“……”  
单身公寓又安静了下来。  
一个多小时后，男孩方才睁开眼，一副还没完全清醒的样子，在床头柜上摸索着手机，滑开屏幕。  
“12点见。”  
“我想我们吃完饭正好可以赶上。”  
“记得你说过自己是他们的big fan？”  
“我买了两张今天下午火弩箭队的客场门票。”  
慢慢往上滑，男孩看着屏幕越来越清醒。  
意识到现在距离12点已经不剩多少时间，他飞快地爬下床冲进浴室。

“请问需要点什么？”  
服务生抱着笔本站在西里斯和哈利所坐的餐桌旁，将餐单分别放在两人面前。  
“我们要香炸鸭肉丸做头盘，然后来一份法式烤鸡陪豌豆。”西里斯看了看正在喝玫瑰酒的哈利，“再给我的小朋友来一份海鲷。”  
“小朋友”在法语里是情人的意思，服务生心领神会的笑了起来，记完菜单，她很快离开将空间还给这对情侣：“好的，谢谢。”  
“谢谢。”  
这家餐厅在当地是有名的约会圣地，环境优美，音响播放着暧昧的爱情音乐，现在还没有多少客人，晚餐才是客流量的高峰。  
“And I can't tell that you know I know how I want it.（我会让你知道，你已知晓我的欲望。）”  
并不宽敞的卡座让前来就餐的情侣们面对面坐着时可以碰到彼此的膝盖，西里斯敏锐地察觉到对面的男孩在不断地挪动屁股调整坐姿，显得有些坐立难安，男孩带着红晕的脸蛋上正慢慢沁出一层薄汗。  
哈利是个敢在坐满人的警车里给他口交的人，在约会的时候可能会紧张，可不会紧张到这种地步。  
西里斯正要发问，服务生却端着盘子走了过来。  
“这是您的菜。”  
“谢谢。”  
“请享用。”  
被意外打断，西里斯索性暂时放弃了询问，万一他真的是个意外纯情的孩子呢？  
但事实证明，他还是太低估他的小朋友。  
“你哪里不舒服吗？”西里斯担心他昨晚把人玩坏了。  
“屁股。”  
“什么？”几乎要把脸埋进盘子里的男孩从牙缝里漏出一个单词，西里斯没有听清。  
“屁股里的东西，你让我戴的，遥控器给你。”  
男孩交出一个带着按钮的小东西，抬头用水汪汪的绿眼睛控诉地看着他。西里斯对天发誓，自己可从来没有这没干过。突然，他的脑海中闪过被随手扔在浴室里的肛塞和跳蛋，那是昨晚在浴室里做爱时自己想用在哈利身上的，结果拿来之后他太性急，完全没想到使用。  
如此这般地跟哈利解释了事情真相，西里斯把玩着遥控器戏谑地笑起来。  
“就这么想挨肏吗？”  
位于墙边的卡座灯光昏暗，视线隐蔽，长长的桌布垂落在地，可以完美遮盖餐桌下的一切。  
“A feelin' that you can't fight, my one.（我的真命天子，这种感觉你无法与之抗衡。）”  
哈利夹紧双腿，渴望快感的身体撕裂了跳动至隐痛的羞耻心，深红的桌布被掀开，男孩犹如一只敏捷而柔软的猫咪钻到桌下，很快找到了他的猎物。  
桌面上，西里斯放下刀叉发出舒畅的喘息声。  
男孩用唾液濡湿将要进入自己的肉棒。除了第一夜之外，他们就再也没有用过安全套，而且相比较带着油和橡胶味道的安全套，哈利更喜欢舌头直接与西里斯的阴茎接触，味蕾还可以尝到从分泌出的前列腺液的味道。  
接着，他转身将裤子解开和内裤一起推到腿根，两手扒开臀瓣，送到了西里斯胯下。  
男人感到绵软的臀部撞在自己腿上，他掀开桌布，露出男孩浑圆洁白的屁股，只见两片雪丘之间夹着黑色的圆形固体，他拉住底座，内粗颈细的肛塞被拔出来时发出“啵”的一声，被堵住的润滑液从不断张合的穴口流出，男人提起男孩颤抖的腰胯，一手扶住阴茎对准晶莹透亮的小孔，打转碾压，简单润滑之后顶入穴道。  
“唔！”  
没有被取出的跳蛋卡在腺体上方，粗大的肉棒每每进出便会碾压到它，开关不知何时被打开，玩具嗡嗡震动，哈利无法抑制自己的尖叫，即使双手捂住嘴巴，还是有细细碎碎的闷哼回响在桌下的空间。  
男人肆意地揉捏露出桌布的两片臀肉，留下一个个对比鲜明的指印，时而拍打它们，提醒男孩提起臀部不要滑到地板上，很快，男孩的屁股就变得如同熟透的蜜桃，每一次的插入都会肏出体内的汁水，沿着大腿内侧流下去浸湿男孩的裤子。  
“And boy, if you confess, you might get blessed.（男孩，若你坦白你的罪过，或许你将会得到祝福。）”  
突然，男孩感到男人将自己的屁股盖在了桌布下。  
有人来了？男孩瞪大眼睛，紧张地盯着身旁的屏障，可肛门括约肌也因此而收缩，强烈的快感让他几欲高潮。  
“请问饭菜都还好吗？”  
服务生温和的声音隔着桌布传来。  
“很好，谢谢。”  
西里斯声音如常，听不出他的鸡巴正插在一个男孩的屁股里做爱的异常感。  
打发了用餐回访的服务生，西里斯掀开桌布，里面的男孩趴跪在地上，身体抽搐，已然射精。其实西里斯也出了一身汗，刚刚差点被小朋友夹得交代出来，还好多年警察的执勤经历使他永远保持非一般的冷静。  
偷偷从桌下观望周围没有人，哈利才提好裤子从桌下爬了出来，却发现面前自己的餐盘中多了一滩不明液体。  
他看了看西里斯。  
“吃吧。”  
西里斯喝了口酒，看着他，期待他接下来的举动。  
男孩举起刀叉，将粘上精液的地方慢慢吃干净，脸颊在咀嚼时左右鼓起，像是极为享受地品尝美食。  
看似正常的午餐结束了，哈利将刀叉放在空空如也的餐盘上，让西里斯检查。  
男孩总是给他新惊喜。  
看着哈利羞怯的笑容，明白这是个根本与羞怯无关的荡妇，西里斯点点头，把肛塞还给哈利。  
“去卫生间收拾一下吧，我在这等你。”  
卫生间在服务台侧面，周围一个人也没有，哈利手里握着肛塞，就这么直接走了过去。  
坐在服务台里核对账单的服务生感到有人经过抬起头来，两人对视，接着她便被可爱男孩手中的黑色物体吸引了注意力。  
哈利笑了笑，快步消失在卫生间门后。  
服务生呆坐在座位上，等反应过来，赶紧低头继续工作。

火弩箭队作为英超新秀，客场作战老牌劲旅光轮，上半场两队便陷入了拉锯战，直到中场休息，双方均颗粒未收。  
哈利现在也陷入了某种白热化的困境中。  
天气炎热，喝多了饮料的他想要小便，可现在却被尾随他进入隔间的男人压在马桶上肏弄后穴。  
“别憋坏了自己。”  
男人带着笑意的声音在背后响起，大手如钢铁般禁锢了哈利的两只小臂。  
“别按，求你！”  
膀胱里充满了液体，随着男人不断按压，澎湃的尿意让男孩马眼发酸，又疼又爽，两眼金星直冒。  
“嘘——”  
“呜啊——”  
男孩痛哭着在做爱时尿了出来，男人一边扶着他排尿的阴茎，一边狠狠撞击他的屁股。肠道比平时更加剧烈痉挛，男孩踮起脚想要逃离这种折磨却无济于事，男人凶猛的插入恨不得将睾丸也一起塞进他的淫穴。  
“滴答……”  
排空膀胱后，男孩的阴茎不再被挟持，随着男人的肏弄不断摇晃，甩下带着浑浊黄液的液滴。  
“啊，啊，呜呜。”  
眼镜上沾染着眼泪和呼出的热气，男孩晃动的视野朦胧，再一次突破了底线后，快感让周围的一切成为迷幻的漩涡，肆意破坏着他脑子里仅存的理智。  
哨声响起，下半场开场了。  
火弩箭队的前锋率先将足球拦下，如出笼猛犬般横跨大半个赛场，光轮后卫根本无法抵挡，在对方左突右冲的高超技巧下接连败退，在距离球门不到15m处，进攻者高高抬腿，抽射，球进了！  
巨大的欢呼声响彻整座球场。  
“你猜谁进球了？”  
即使在卫生间里也可以听到撼动整座球场的欢呼声，西里斯也不例外，他问男孩，可哈利这时根本说不出完整的句子。  
没有得到回答，西里斯也不再问，只是加快了频率，早点结束好回到观众席。  
男孩抱着马桶水箱，还在不断哭泣，男人肏得越狠越快，他哭得越厉害，温热的精液射进来时他一点防备都没有，紧接着滚烫的大量液体被灌进了肚子——西里斯尿在他的肚子里，金光在眼前闪现，他竟然因为被射了一肚子尿而高潮了。  
瘫软在便器上的男孩有气无力地轻轻啜泣：“好过分，西里斯，你是狗吗？呜……”  
西里斯刚要说话，隔间的门板却被人哐哐砸响。  
“快出来，滚回家去做爱，我要上厕所！”  
门外的人还要砸门，门板却被西里斯一脚踹开，那人跌坐在地上，看着凶神恶煞的西里斯，余光瞥见隔间里露了大半个屁股的男孩，正哭哭啼啼地从屁股里往外排尿。  
他偷偷咽了口唾沫。  
“妈的，死基佬，滚回妈妈怀里肏屁眼去吧！”  
“怎么了？”  
隔间里的男孩转过头，脸上带着没有干涸的泪痕，好奇地向这边张望。  
砸门的男人看得咽喉发干，下体滚烫。  
“你竟然硬了？”  
西里斯的怒火一瞬间就被这个不知死活的混蛋点燃了，他拽着那人的衣领就把人整个提了起来，对着腹部就是一拳。  
“诶哟！”敲门者疼得勾起身子，意识到这是自己惹不起的硬茬，连忙求饶，“我错了伙计，对不起，原谅我吧！”  
西里斯怒火中烧，好像被抢了食的狼狗，恨不得当场枪毙了挑衅者。哈利见情况不对，赶紧穿好衣裤，把两人拉开。  
怕误伤哈利，西里斯努力压抑自己的怒火，指着对方的鼻子一字一顿地说：“见到我记得绕道走。”

晚上7时许，火弩箭队下半场开场时的进球奠定了比赛胜利的基石，他们保持1:0的比分直到终场哨声响起，球场上回响起火弩箭的队歌久久不散。  
为了庆祝球队胜利，附近的酒馆里坐满了群情激越的粉丝们，然而哈利此时却被怒火中烧的男人压在酒馆后巷狠狠蹂躏。  
“看看你有多淫荡？哪怕真的有5磅随便玩的娼妓，他们也绝对比不过你。”  
男人贴着哈利的耳朵，用低哑的诉说爱语的声线说着最下流的句子。哈利的耳膜颤抖着，带有魔力的声音形成电流，使他的心脏也震震颤抖。  
“上面下面嘴巴全都一刻也不休息，我最近一直在努力填饱你，把你的肚子装满精液，看你，现在像只怀孕的小母狗。”  
西里斯进入得太深，几乎肏进乙状结肠深处，哈利感觉那有一只发情的兽类正在侵犯自己。  
“啊，好深，西里斯。”  
感受着怀里男孩恰到好处的身体，西里斯想起今天在厕所的那个看着哈利硬起来的男人，又想到平日里警局的男人们谈论着屁股大腿时，总有人会妄想哈利能躺到他们身下。牙关紧咬，西里斯的额头爆出狰狞的青筋。  
“不，我应该把你关在家里栓起来，免得你跑出去被不知道什么地方来的家伙搞大了肚子，他们会把绑在红灯区人最多的地方的路灯上，让每个见到你的人都可以肏你，肏一次在你腿上屁股上画一条竖线，一晚上全镇的男人有一半会干到你，另一半在白天继续干你，连没有性能力的老头都会被你下流的身体引诱得勃起。”  
西里斯吮吸着男孩光滑的皮肤，越说越激动，吮吸也逐渐变成了啃咬，鲜红的齿痕密布男孩的脖颈到肩膀的背部，男孩无助地长大嘴巴，哀哀痛呼。  
“他们像肏一个飞机杯，把你的胃和肠子都灌满他们肮脏的精液，还要淋满你的全身，让你成为谁都可以标记的婊子，让你变成只记得鸡巴和精液的肉便器，让你给他们生孩子。”  
哈利疯狂地摇头，不想接受这种可怕的场景。  
“我不会的，我生不了，我是男的。”  
“不，你是只小母狗，怎么可能生不了？我会让你怀上的。”  
男孩断断续续的呻吟从黑暗小巷里传出，可附近酒馆的吵闹声将其完全覆盖，没有人能帮助他，快感的地狱不断折磨着男孩的肉体。  
隔着肚皮就可以摸到男人的阴茎，哈利听着男人一遍又一遍重复自己是他的母狗，几乎以为自己就是只摇尾祈求着公犬鸡巴的淫荡母狗。  
“是的，我是西里斯的小母狗，我会给西里斯生孩子。”  
突然，西里斯燃烧的怒火平息了。  
“啊，我是西里斯的，生孩子……”男孩反复念着，像是自己在给自己做催眠一样，带着满身被蹂躏而留下的痕迹，因为男人的触碰而颤抖。  
男人自责地抱住他的男孩。  
“好孩子，我的男孩。”

街上到处都是快乐的醉鬼，口中高唱着火弩箭队的队歌，勾肩搭背地横行霸道。  
西里斯只穿着内衬背心站在巷口点燃香烟，裤兜里塞着哈利的内裤和裹在里面的肛塞，跳蛋已经丢在了球场的卫生间里，遥控器也在揍人的时候飞了出去。  
他正看着风景出神，身后哈利蹑手蹑脚地走出了巷子，他身上披着西里斯的短袖衬衫，脚步姿势还有些怪异。  
“回家了。”  
西里斯对哈利说。  
男孩赶紧跟了上去，他感觉到自己屁股里的精液顺着腿根流了下来，只希望别被人看到。  
路过的酒鬼目瞪口呆地看着两人，然后捅了捅自己的同伴们，这下他们都盯着男孩的屁股和腿看。  
哦，他是个刚被身边的男人在外面肏过的婊子。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哭唧唧的哈利和拿他没办法的西里斯www

小镇的生活是平静且安逸的，居住其中的人们纵情享乐，连时间在这里都忍不住放慢脚步。  
又是没有重大案件发生的一天，窝在办公室的椅子里，西里斯一笔一划地在今日工作记录中写下“帮助费格太太找到失踪的短毛猫”。  
无聊。  
西里斯放下钢笔，双手枕在脑后倒在座椅靠背上。办公桌的抽屉拉出一半，露出里面的文件，最顶上的一份带有凤凰涅槃的标志。西里斯盯着那个标志半晌，颇有些恼火地推上抽屉。  
数年前，名为食死徒的跨国犯罪团伙为了非法占有一项重要研究成果，进而垄断后续产品开发和捞取巨大利益，杀害了很多牵扯其中无辜者。当时西里斯作为调查此事的凤凰社成员之一，在快要将食死徒一网打尽时，却中了对方埋伏，严酷的行动中十多名同伴悲惨牺牲，西里斯好不容易逃出生天，事后，警方内部的食死徒奸细却将所有的罪名全都推到了他身上，“铁证如山”，西里斯·布莱克锒铛入狱。  
如今，时隔十三年，所有食死徒的孽党终于被清除殆尽，所有事宜都被重新清算，按在西里斯身上的罪名也被一笔勾销，西里斯曾在行动中立下的汗马功劳更是让他瞬间荣誉加身，凤凰社直接将返聘文件送到他手里，静候英雄归来。  
如果是以前的西里斯，接到通知后就会立刻收拾行李冲上回伦敦的列车，可现在，真相大白固然喜悦，可西里斯想到最近那位绿眼睛实习生除了上床，平时对他稍显冷淡的样子，心里就感到一阵不舒服。  
“咚咚咚。”  
三声克制的敲门声响起，哈利怀里抱着一个档案夹走进来。  
“哈利。”  
“组长，人事调动的档案我拿来了。”  
西里斯接过档案。  
“您有什么问题就打电话给我，我回去工作了。”  
小警员刚刚转正，干什么都一副公事公办的正经样子，一反之前两人独处时的暧昧下流。不给西里斯说话的机会，人就消失在门后。  
“啪！”  
文件四散落在地上。从来没被哈利这么无视过，西里斯简直怒不可遏，摔了文件拿起电话就要把人叫回来，正要拨号码，年轻人最近每次做爱都哭得很厉害的脸突然浮现在眼前，西里斯怒火顿时被浇灭了。  
他懊恼地坐回椅子里，疯狂揉乱自己的头发。  
屋外，凑在一起聊天的同事们没想到哈利会这么快出来，忙作鸟兽散，哈利则目不斜视回到自己的位置，开始浏览文件，期间向四周环视一圈，被看到的人赶紧假装自己在认真研读一张废纸。  
办公室里一时安静非常，每个人都在忙着干点什么，生怕那个漂亮小警员发现自己刚刚在议论有关他和组长。  
过了一会，哈利面前的座机响了。  
“你好，”他拿起话筒，里面并不是西里斯，“没问题，我马上到。”  
哈利离开了。  
低着头的警员们这才陆陆续续放下手里的东西，又聚到一起聊天。  
“波特总是一副面无表情的样子，最近更是变本加厉了，我都不敢跟他说话。”一个跟哈利同期的警员说。  
“是啊，天天跟上司混在一起，瞧不上我们。”另一个人搭腔。  
“骄傲。”  
“是孤僻吧。”  
你一言我一语，大家都觉得自己对波特的评价更准确。安德烈听着大家对这位警校优秀毕业生的各种评价，回想起自己和波特一起执勤的经历，一些古怪的蛛丝马迹逐渐被拼凑，很快，一个答案亮了起来，他摸着下巴自言自语道：“果然那天不是我的错觉。”  
激烈讨论的大家辩不出对错，正巧安德烈说了这样一句没头没尾的话，于是注意力全都被吸引了过来。  
“你说什么？”  
“你看到了什么？什么不是错觉？”  
“快说说。”  
嗅到了巨大八卦气味的大家纷纷要求安德烈说说“那天”发生了什么，安德烈本来不想说，可周围的人不断威逼利诱，他只得将自己所知道的告诉他们。  
“前一段时间弗兰克我布莱克组长波特我们一起巡逻在车后座上波特给布莱克组长口交了。”  
不带一丝停顿，安德烈一口气说完。大家没想到会听到这么大的八卦，全都惊讶地哦了起来。丝毫没有怀疑安德烈，拥有多年办案经验的警员们甚至自发明白了西里斯总是和小警员独处的原因。  
“真是人不可貌相。”  
“说不定是组长强迫他，比方说：不这么做，就不让转正。”  
“那波特也太惨了吧？”  
“被长官做了这样的事，真可怜。”  
就在大家啧啧称奇时，另一个警员犹豫了一下，主动说起前几天看到的场景：“其实我之前有看到波特在组长办公桌底下……”  
话没说完，想象了一下平时矜持孤僻还有些伶牙俐齿的实习生藏在桌子下面舔着鸡巴的样子，男人们都咽了咽口水。  
“咔哒。”组长办公室的门打开了，西里斯从里面大步流星地走出来，众人沉迷于幻想根本没发现，等西里斯到了身边被吓了一大跳。  
“组，组长。”  
没管下属，西里斯在他们中没有找到哈利的身影。  
“哈利·波特呢？”  
下属摇头。  
“他好像去档案室了。”坐在门口的一个人伸手指着走廊。  
“谢谢。”西里斯快步走了出去。  
可算送走了恶犬布莱克，下属们长长舒了口气。  
“你们工作干完了就下班吧。”  
没想到恶犬会突然调头，屋里正要激烈讨论新证据的八卦爱好者们纷纷摔了水杯。

档案室平时也没有人，哈利想找东西只能自己亲自翻过每个架子，细细密密的汗水在一次弯腰一次伸手间便遍布全身，湿透了白衬衫，裤腰上被皮带束着更是湿了一圈。  
“咳咳，需要帮忙吗？”  
哈利正蹲在两个架子之间的地方翻找什么，突然头顶响起西里斯的声音，他手上动作顿了顿：“不用了，我来就行，谢谢组长。”  
“我来帮你，你太热了，去旁边歇一会吧。”  
西里斯不容置疑地把哈利挤到一边，抢过对方怀里的材料，询问要什么东西。  
平日里乖得不行的小警员坐在地板上，却梗着脖子没有回答问题，双手握着一份材料，指节用力到发白。  
我想要你。  
男孩一遍又一遍地在心里喊着，可他想也没用，过不了几天，西里斯就会回到凤凰社，自己这个在小镇无聊时打发时间的小年轻毫无疑问是被扔下的那个，就算前几个月还有联系，时间一久，在更多优秀男女包围下，他很快就会被遗忘。所以这段时间他拼命地跟男人讨欢，可真的被占有时却哭得异常惨烈，他自己都觉得很扫兴，西里斯肯定也很失望。  
两个人就这么僵持着，下班的时间早就过了，哈利还是没有说话，他就像一只把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟，牙关紧咬，眼眶里泪水不停打转，低着头逃避西里斯凝视的目光。  
终于，男人不再等待他的回答，“啧”了一声离开了档案室，哈利连忙擦干眼泪从地上站起来。  
今天的工作没完成，他还要继续整理档案架。  
没过多一会，身后又传来了脚步声，哈利听出来那是西里斯。  
“真的不……”  
打断他说话的是大力的推搡和背后贴上来的坚实而滚烫的胸膛，男人抓住他的两只手举过头顶，按在档案架上，一个皮制的环状物从头上套了下来然后贴着脖子锁紧。  
“你以为我要走了，我就会放过你吗？”  
伴随着凶恶的言语，带着粗糙茧子的大手伸进了哈利湿热的衬衫下，揉捏他附着薄薄肌肉的腰肢，碾弄被调教过后愈发敏感的乳头，男孩立刻有了反应，身体一点一点软化，水一样瘫在男人怀里，即使两手获得自由却也用不上力气，只能虚扶着脖颈上的皮圈，任由摆布。  
“西里斯，你弄得我有点疼。”  
哈利轻轻喘息，玫瑰般的嘴唇不断颤抖，他不是因为那双大手揉得疼了些，而是因为心里悲伤，想到自己喜欢的人就要离开，总会想哭，所以拼了命地迎合，不断地所求，希望能和他亲密接触的时间再多一些。  
“现在说话了？”  
西里斯扯住了他的颈圈，不断舔咬哈利耳朵，含住圆润的耳肉再吐出，银丝牵长又断掉滑落到哈利颈侧。  
男孩感觉被舔舐的地方酥酥麻麻，胯下的性器颤颤巍巍地立了起来，顶在裤子上浸湿了一小片布料。  
“西里斯，我想要你。”  
我想要你。  
被这样直白地所求，西里斯在心里叹了口气，低头亲亲男孩的嘴巴。  
“早说不就好了，我不会抛下你的。”  
草草润滑了一下哈利的后穴，习惯了肏干的身体很快就接纳了西里斯的阴茎。  
哈利被牵着项圈头向后仰，双手扶着装满档案的架子上，因为男人太高，哈利只能垫着脚踩在男人的脚上，尽量抬高自己的屁股。  
“嘎吱——嘎吱——”  
随着男人的抽插，老旧的铁架发出不堪重负的呻吟。  
“西里斯，再多一点，肏坏我吧。”  
西里斯被他煽情的呻吟感染，一下比一下用力地肏进他的身体，湿滑的肠道含不住阴茎，西里斯便扶着滑出来的阴茎对准张阖的穴口再次深深插入，哈利可以看到肚子上起起伏伏显出对方阴茎的轮廓。  
感受着周身环绕的西里斯的气息，还有西里斯施加在自己身上的爱和欲望，哈利又爽又伤心，哭得不能自已。  
西里斯也想和他一直待在一起，可现实情况不允许，除非他放弃自己曾经的追求，或者哈利跟着他前往伦敦。想不出最好的解决办法，西里斯心烦意乱，但他知道自己一定不会扔下哈利，要知道犬类护食，更何况是他这条恶犬。  
西里斯捞起哈利的右腿，从下方绕到哈利身前，握住不断吐泪珠的阴茎，拇指在铃口附近打转，时不时搓弄敏感的小孔，引得哈利一阵呜咽。哈利这时依靠自己的力量根本站不住，全身的力量都靠西里斯支撑，他被钉在不断进攻的鸡巴上，被肏得忘乎所以。  
“你是我的，明白吗？”  
男人声音低沉，狠狠搓弄哈利的龟头，同时身下用力，将男孩送上了欲望的高峰。  
哈利尖叫着射了出来，白浊流了西里斯一手，滴滴答答落在裤子和地板上，哭泣着身体不断痉挛，可西里斯还没有结束。  
“你说过要为我怀孕，要做我的母狗，还记得吗？”  
哭泣和高潮让哈利呼吸困难，他尽力仰着头嘴巴张开，小舌轻吐，咸涩的泪水流进嘴巴。  
“是的，我是你的。”  
“以后我们也不会分开，我会一直肏你，肏到你给我生一堆孩子。”  
“不分开，生孩子。”  
“我会在伦敦买下一栋房子，它的钥匙有你的一份，你想要这样吗？”  
“想要，西里斯，我想要。”  
哈利勾住西里斯的脖子，献上自己的嘴唇，做下了约定的西里斯紧抱着他的男孩咬住了他的嘴唇。  
空旷的档案室不安的说话声消失，暧昧的水声却一直持续到很晚。

回到凤凰社，西里斯的生活不可避免地忙碌起来，持枪的手上也总是沾染着子弹出膛时产生火药味，这让他非常怀念那个绿眼睛小警员身上若有若无的奶香味。  
可西里斯实在太忙了，哈利也不总有空闲到伦敦来，他们的通话也越来越简短，最近一次通消息已经近两个月前的事了。  
或许男孩一开始的担心是对的，他们分开后，忙碌的生活会让他们再也无暇顾及对方，最终疏远，彻底断了联系。  
“西里斯，开会迟到了。”同事敲了敲他的桌子，急匆匆地赶去大厅。  
“来了。”西里斯把这些事抛在脑后，想起今天是新成员报到的日子。  
大厅中央，他的老朋友莱姆斯，现在的凤凰社领导人双手背在身后。  
“……在警方的保护下得以在车祸中保全性命，今天，我们新入职的波特警员就是他们的孩子，当时他也在那辆汽车上，汽车碎片在他的额头上留下了一道闪电形的伤疤，这是波特一家英雄举动的象征，今天我们就欢迎这位优秀的警员成为我们凤凰社的新成员！”  
雷鸣般的掌声中，绿眼黑发的年轻人骄傲地接受了莱姆斯为他佩戴警徽。  
“谢谢您，卢平长官，我会继续努力。”  
然后年轻人准确地找到他，快步来到他面前站定，敬礼。  
“您好，布莱克警官，我是哈利·波特，您的新搭档，以后请多指教。”


End file.
